


How They Die

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: 0k Auspisticeship [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Girraf died very young, for his bloodcolour. (And not because he annoyed the wrong troll.)So did Tzentz. They'rewhyGirraf died young.Not that he's complaining.





	How They Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/gifts).



> With 0k ending by describing most of the characters' deaths, it felt appropriate to cover how these guys die, too. (There may be a second chapter someday for Derzei's death from the alien plague.) Timeline is that this happens before Aradia's death.

You get the message in good time, all things considered. Maybe there was someone feeling sentimental. Maybe someone involved likes you or your moirail. (Maybe someone involved hates you or your moirail, platonically.)

You read it, once. And then you sit back in your chair, and you let yourself _smile._

...You think it's a smile. Your face feels weird, but your teeth are bared, and you're purring (aren't you?).

And then you start to plan.

 

You don't have any other quadrants who need warning - no blackflirts, no red hookups, and your _thing_ with Equius died the appropriate death of mutual lack of interest. It wasn't even entertaining, which is a good thing or you'd have been dragging it out as long as you could.

You make the arrangements you need to. Some sentimental impulse has you send Derzei a quick note: "MAy you find An AMAzing MoirAil, you deserve one", but you put it off until you're leaving the ship.

He's not your middle leaf any more. No need to risk him involving himself.

 

The Jovial Anarchy is huge, filled with 'paint' and 'merriment'.

And purples.

Including the purple who decided to claim a brownblood voluntold because he noticed them flinch from his colour (they should have been safe, they should have been out of the way, but the asshole got on their ship and decided to wander, and who can get a clownblood not to stick their nose where they aren't wanted?).

Someone else would probably expect you to die immediately, but you don't, because you understand how the clowns think (of course you do, you think the same way) and interesting is _funny_ and funny is worth not interfering with, and a ceruleanblooded stranger walking through their ship like he has every right to and their chucklevoodoos don't exist is very, very interesting.

They laugh at you and you laugh back, and it's all funny, it's so funny, and they agree that it's funny right up until you reach Atsros Thypha and drive your shorter horn right through his eye.

Their clubs smash down on your head, and you laugh, you reach up and pull your longer horn out of your own shattered skull and you carve into Atsros' chest that old symbol you learned just for this, the subjugglator sign that means 'bad artist'. They're trying to stop you, clubs smashing your hands, your back, your head, and you laugh and laugh and laugh because you died with that first blow, and why in the world would you let that stop you from what you're doing? They try chucklevoodoos and you laugh _harder_ because they have no idea what you are.

You think you're done with Atsros, but there are so many other targets here and they'll all bleed so _prettily_ for you - you wonder if they'll work it out, if they'll understand that they're facing a ghost whose psychic powers only ever worked to control his own body, a ghost whose body is only a tool that he can use to _ruin them all_ -

\- and Tzentz is standing in front of you. You pause, blinking at how hazy they are (how much clearer than everything else), and they slap you hard enough to knock you out of your corpse.

Oh. There are other ghosts. Lots of them, all stood around watching in silent fascination as Tzentz says, utterly deadpan, "Shoosh."

You blink at them, and smile (and oh, you _weren't_ smiling before, were you?). "Diamond." The living clowns come over to start poking at your corpse, and you look at it. "I could keep going?"

"Don't."

"Okay!" You wrap your arms around your moirail and chirrup happily. "So, what now?"

They twist their head to knock you with the blunt curve of one of their horns. "You're an idiot."

You just beam at them, because this is the first time you've felt _right_ since before Conscription. Your eyes widen as a wonderful idea crosses your mind. "Ooh, can we haunt people outside this ship? _Can I introduce you to my ex-middle-leaf?"_

 

Derzei probably wishes Tzentz had said no, but you're really happy they said yes, because if they hadn't you wouldn't have been around to see Equius' ghost bodyguards, and then you probably wouldn't have found out about the Terrifying Ghost Army.

And then what would the two of you have done with your unlives?


End file.
